Our Song, Our Story
by SuperGravyMan
Summary: Alex has one date to show Mitchie her feelings. Does she feel the same way? Song fic to 'Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not' by Thompson Square. F/F


Our Song, Our Story

**This one's a song fic to 'Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not' by Thompson Square. The song pretty well forced itself in. I was planning this original story, and my mind puts it into the outline. Then today I'm debating which of the two I have planned out to write, and this comes on the radio station. I'm apparently destined to write this today, so here you go. Again! I wrote this last night, then this morning I saw the music video and it came on the radio at lunch! I'm being stalked by a song! On that happy note, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Also, I should probably put this before the enjoy part, huh? Seems like it'd be easier to enjoy without this messing it up...**

"Okay, so we have five dollars, anybody six dollars, six?" That's what I think the auctioneer was saying. Nobody could really understand him. He had the microphone so close to his face that there was a bunch of static and nothing made sense, but if he moved it away even a little you couldn't hear anything. It was like his voice dropped off a volume cliff at three inches from his mouth.

I was sitting up on the top row of the bleachers in our school gym attempting to listen to all this with my friends Shane and Jason, and my best friend Mitchie's friend Ella with her boyfriend Alan. Mitchie was down in the front row since she'd be auctioned off soon. It wasn't a slave auction or anything like that, but I was still a bit surprised the school board allowed it. We were at a date auction, where they sold a date with someone to the highest bidder, who then had the right to take the person out and pay for the date too. Biggest ripoff I've heard in a while.

Mitchie was only down there because her other best friend, Caitlyn, had started the group that was running this auction, Teens Against Drunk Driving, after a drunk driver hit her and her boyfriend Nate over the summer. They'd both survived, but now they were on a mission to make a difference, so of course Mitchie offered to help out. She'd been really nervous about this yesterday, but I think I calmed her down a bit. She wasn't shaking out there anyway.

_"Alex, nobody's gonna wanna buy a date with me." Mitchie whined, leaning against the wall next to me._

_ "Why would you say that Mitch? Anybody would be really lucky to get a date with you." I reassured her as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder._

_ "I haven't heard a single person talking about buying me later, but I've heard at least six different conversations about Tess." She started to tremble, causing my arms to hold her a little tighter. It was definitely just because she needed it._

_ "Mitchie, I can guarantee you that someone will want to buy a date with you."_

_ "Really Alex?" She looked up, her eyes shining. "Who?"_

_ "I'll make you a promise; if nobody bids on you, which I'm telling you isn't going to happen, I'd be more than happy to take you out." Especially if I'd finally get a date with Mitchie. This might just end up being my lucky day. I may actually have to thank Caitlyn for her crazy ideas instead of strangling her for almost making Mitchie cry._

_ "Aww, thanks Alex. I can always count on you to be a great friend."_

And now here we are, with Mitchie just getting up to be auctioned off. She seemed a bit anxious again, since the date with Tess had just gone for about thirty bucks, but that girl was really goin' a little too far out there, I thought. She wore some clothes to show off today, and she blew a couple kisses at the kids betting. I might be wrong, but I still swear I heard a girl a couple rows down call her a hussy. I didn't know people even still used that word.

Back to the auction though. The incomprehensible auctioneer had called out the starter bid of five dollars. No one took it. Not a first for the auction, but still not good. I decided I needed to take matters into my own hands, and I made the first bid, Mitchie smiling at me. Then someone outbid me. I wasn't giving up that easily though, I had thirty dollars and I was willing to spend it all to win that date with Mitchie. Only Nate, my other best friend, knew I even liked her though, so I had to play it off in front of the others for now. Couldn't have Mitchie finding out yet. The unknown other person, whose name I never found out, went bid for bid with me for a while, then we got to ten dollars. I could feel they weren't going to bid anymore, like my sixth sense was gambling or something.

I made the final bid, and I had my date with Mitchie with a perfect cover for only eleven dollars. She'd never suspect I actually liked her until I'd taken her on a date she'd never forget. Then she'd realize she felt the same way and we'd live happily ever after. A girl can dream, right?

Then I had to go down and pay for her. I did, and when I looked over to her she was already smiling at me. The auction ended right then though, and a bunch of students crowded my path like a herd of buffalo, a giant group that smells bad and is impossible to see through. Soon I realized they were headed towards the half court line because there had been a half court shot contest announced. Shane explained this once I got back to my seat, and we got into one of those 'I'll go if you go' deals, so we both tried it. Neither one of us made the shot and got the five dollar prize though.

After that, it was the end of the school day, and I met up with Mitchie to head over to my house. It was time for our traditional Thursday movie night, where we always watched at least one movie together. This week it was her favorite, Zombieland. I swear we see this at least once a month, but it's not like I was gonna stop her, y'know?

Once the movie ended, we just laid around for a few minutes, since neither of us apparently felt like moving. She was on her back down at the end of the bed, where she'd simply flipped over as the credits ran. I was back up by the wall at the other end, sitting up with my pillows against the wall.

"So Alex," She asked in that sing-song voice people use when they're gonna tease you, "what'd you wanna do on our _date_?" She picked her head up, quirking an eyebrow at me over the last word.

"Well," I responded in the same tone, "you'll just have to wait and see next Thursday." I already knew she'd have that day free since we'd just have to skip our movie night, but I figured this was a good enough cause, and hopefully the start of a new tradition.

I knew I never should have set a date. I should have just told her that day, 'we're going tonight' but no, I had to give her the opportunity to pester me about our plans all week long. And they say I'm the smart one. Actually I've never heard anyone say that, but I guess now I get why.

Finally, the questions came to an end when we piled into my car that night. The first thing I had planned was a movie, figured I wouldn't break the tradition completely. We saw The Switch, because she thought the commercials for it looked funny. I figured a romantic comedy was perfect, so I just went along with it. It was a fine movie, nothing special happened there. Baby steps though, the night just started. Or at least that's what I told myself so my mind would stop yelling at me for being so shy. Why? I'm never usually like this around Mitchie? Is the different setting really that big a difference?

After that I drove us to a nice restaurant on the other side of our small town. Along the way, she was playing with the radio.

"Mitchie, can't we just talk a bit more?" I asked her, hoping to at least flirt with her a bit to make up for my chickening out at the theater.

She turned the dial again. "_Next up, by request, they wanted to be called Thompson Squared, but didn't think anyone would get the math, here's Thompson Square with 'Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not." _Came the host's voice. The next second, I was getting the puppy dog eyes. "But Alex, I love this song..." She whined.

"Oh alright then." I shook my head as she turned it up and started softly singing along.

_You were sitting up there on your momma's roof  
Talking about everything under the moon  
With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume  
All I could think about was my next move  
Oh, but you were so shy and so was I  
__Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe  
When you smiled and said to me…_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not  
Are we gonna do this or what  
I think you know I like you a lot  
But you're 'bout to miss your shot  
Are you gonna kiss me or not_

_It was the best dang kiss that I'd ever had  
Except for that long one after that  
And I knew if I wanted this thing to last  
Sooner or later I'd have to ask  
For your hand  
So I took the chance  
Bought a wedding band  
And I got down on one knee  
And you smiled and said to me_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not  
Are we gonna do this or what  
I think you know I love you a lot  
I think we've got a real good shot  
Are you gonna kiss me or not_

_So, we planned it all out for the middle of June  
From the wedding cake to the honeymoon  
And your momma cried when you walked down the aisle  
When the preacher man said say I Do  
I did, and you did, too  
Then I lifted that veil and saw your pretty smile  
And I said…_

_Are you gonna kiss me or not  
Are we gonna do this or what  
Look at all the love that we've got  
And it ain't never gonna stop  
Are you gonna kiss me or not_

_Yeah baby I love you a lot  
I really think we've got a shot  
Are you gonna kiss me or not_

We pulled into the Carraba's Italian restaurant a couple minutes after the song ended.

"Wow Alex, this place is really nice." Mitchie commented, her eyes slightly wide in what I assumed was surprise and awe.

"Only the best for you." I winked.

"Well then, I guess that's why you're here." She winked back. Did she seriously just flirt back with me? I mean really?

She confused me all through dinner. Mitchie was apparently a master at subtle flirting, because whenever I'd try, she'd come right back with something, and I could never tell if she was flirting or not.

Too soon, or was it too late? I really couldn't tell anymore, but I dropped Mitchie off back at her house.

"Not that I'm easy or anything, but would you like to come in?" She asked me, still leaning in through the door.

Of course I didn't want to leave her any sooner than I had to, so I accepted. We usually slept over on Thursdays anyway. Later, we ended up crawling out her window to sit up on the roof. We came up here to a little flat landing above another window just a few feet away quite often. We liked to just sit there and watch the stars, sometimes talk things over.

There wasn't much talking this night. All my mind was focused on was getting my hand to rest on Mitchie's, but it did not seem to want to listen.

Suddenly, she turned to me, starting to speak. "Are you gonna kiss me or not? Are we gonna do this or what? I think you know I like you a lot, but you're 'bout to miss your shot, are you gonna kiss me or not?" I was shocked for a minute, before I remembered the song that came from. Clearly, she wanted me to, so I leaned in, her meeting me a little ways from the middle. I was speechless as I pulled back after a few seconds, I'd never had a better kiss in my life. That was amazing. Or at least it was, until she leaned in and kissed me again, much deeper and amazingly, more amazing than the last.

Six Months Later...

After the best night of my life, I'd learned that she did indeed like me back, if it wasn't clear enough from her kissing me and all that. Soon, my greatest dreams were coming true. I was dating Mitchie! Nobody really seemed to care at school, even our parents didn't act all that shocked when we told them. It seemed like some people had already thought we were dating beforehand anyway.

These days, I felt like I was constantly floating around. I swear my feet didn't touch the ground as I headed home this Saturday afternoon. I'd been up at the mall, shopping for a gift for Mitchie. I still hadn't found anything that seemed like a big enough gesture. We'd been best friends for almost ten years, so I'd already gotten her most everything at some point. I arrived at an intersection while I'd been thinking. I looked around for cars coming from both sides, and didn't see any. I did notice a jewelry store on the opposite side of the street though, might as well look there, never know what you'll find.

As I entered the store, I was surrounded by shiny gems and metals. Everywhere I looked, something sparkled at me. Nothing sparked my interest though. I walked along the counter, and then I saw it. A beautiful, white gold promise ring. I swear that thing sparkled in my soul when I saw it. I knew it was perfect for Mitchie.

Another six months later...

It was perfect for her, and in another six months, I was ready to fulfill that promise, and I bought her another ring from the same store. Then, I took her out to the very same places I had way back on our first date. Another great evening of course, that was any day I was with Mitchie.

Once again, we ended up out on her roof, but this time with a few less than platonic activities making it that much more enjoyable. I'm still not sure how we managed to detach from each other long enough to get out the window safely. Finally though, I felt it was time.

I pulled my new ring from my pocket, and turned to her. "Mitchie Devonne Torres, I've loved you for as long as I remember and I plan to continue doing so until I can't remember anything any more. Would you do me the honor of marrying me and making it official?"

She turned to me with a smile on her face. "Are you gonna kiss me or not? Are we gonna do this or what? I think you know I love you a lot, I think we've got a real good shot. Are you gonna kiss me or not?" I smiled myself as I recognized our song, and her saying yes through it. Once again, I followed the directions and kissed her. Clearly you can see why this was my favorite song. Who wouldn't love a song that has an unbelievably beautiful girl asking you to kiss her?

Anyway, I let Mitchie handle most of the wedding planning. I was never one of those girls who had a dream wedding planned out when she was seven anyway. I was much happier just making her dream come true. And freaking out with joy over the fact that we were planning our wedding. That happened quite a few times more than I'm proud admitting.

The next June we were all set to be married. I won't bore you with all the little details, I'm not sure I could remember too many of them anyway. That's why we hired a photographer, so I could focus on how incredibly amazing Mitchie was and catch up on the other stuff later.

I do remember being up there by the preacher when he told me to say 'I do,' which I of course did immediately, then Mitchie did too.

His next line, as I'm sure everyone knows, was "I now pronounce you woman and wife. You may kiss your bride."

I lifted up Mitchie's veil to see her smiling at me, her teeth practically glowing white. I decided it was finally my turn for the cliché, and I sang softly. "Are you gonna kiss me or not? Are we gonna do this or what? Look at all the love that we've got, and it ain't never gonna stop, are you gonna kiss me or not?" And she did, and then we started the rest of our thoroughly awesome lives together, writing our own story. Just like the one in our song.

**So, different than you expected? Definitely not what I expected when I started, and I wrote it. This thing just insists on having a life of its own. It's the Frankenstein monster of song fics. Inspiration from a bunch of different places, then it goes off and does something different than I wanted. Oh well, I thought it still worked out well, and it's the longest single story part I've ever written, passing Do You Believe Me Now? I've already got my next story planned too, but it's a Loliver. Anyway, it's raining here, and I was on TV today, so you should review this. Thank you muchly! ~SGM**


End file.
